


Pieces of You

by indigowild



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Body Image, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigowild/pseuds/indigowild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This might become part of a longer story that I'm planning, but this scene just couldn't wait to get written.</p><p>Comments always appreciated. And please let me know if you think Peggy's final convincing speech/paragraph is too cheesy/overdone/out of character (the part that begins with "Then trust in me").</p><p>Marvel owns the world, I own my brain.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pieces of You

**Author's Note:**

> This might become part of a longer story that I'm planning, but this scene just couldn't wait to get written.
> 
> Comments always appreciated. And please let me know if you think Peggy's final convincing speech/paragraph is too cheesy/overdone/out of character (the part that begins with "Then trust in me").
> 
> Marvel owns the world, I own my brain.

She had always known this moment would come. Sooner or later, she hadn’t been sure which—but she had caught glimpses of it there at the periphery, like a danger buoy bobbing in the ocean.

To be honest, she was partly surprised that it had taken this long. She had thought it would have popped up after their third date, the night she had tumbled down onto his lap while he planted kisses down her neck. Or perhaps a week after that when she had encouraged his shaking fingers to untie the bow at her neckline, baring her shoulders. When he had allowed her to unbutton his dress shirt last week without a protest, she had actually started to wonder if maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t even going to be an issue. She smiled wryly down at the half slip covering her lap. Most likely he had just been carried away, too dizzied by hormones to get caught up by his thoughts. Until now.

“Daniel?” Her soft voice carried across the hush of the room, broken only by the sound of his ragged breaths. She could see the muscles in his bare back tense at his name as he sat, head in hands, on the opposite side of the bed. Biting her lip, Peggy paused, searching for the right words. She stood and walked quietly around the bed to sit beside him, careful to leave a bit of space between them.

“No, Peg. I don’t know what got into me, thinking this could work. You deserve better than me, better than _this_ …” he rasped, gesturing roughly towards the prosthesis under his pants. It killed her to see him slumped, to hear the self-loathing in his voice, to see him turning away. Suddenly, something in her snapped.

“Daniel!” This time her voice was a whip crack. This was red lipstick, clicking heels, flashing eyes Peggy. It demanded attention, and Daniel turned to her in surprise. Screwing her courage to the sticking place, she moved to stand between his knees, forcing him to look up at her.

“I know you remember those bullet scars I have on my shoulder.” Peggy grabbed his left hand, pulling it up to cover those reddened circles peeking out next to her bra strap. His fingers jerked as though her skin burned, but she gripped his wrist firmly, not letting go.

“Damn it, that’s not the same, Peg, and you know it. It’s not like everyone on the street can see them, every day. No one looks at you and thinks ‘Oh, that poor girl, she’d be so pretty if it wasn’t for those scars.’ People don’t avoid you in the locker room like they think it’s contagious.”

“It was two hours before I made it to the field hospital. Three inches to the side and a bit lower, and I’d have ended up with a shattered humerus. What do you think their options would have been at that point, Daniel? I know exactly what they would have done, because I’ve seen them have to do it. They would have amputated my right arm.” Daniel froze, the frustration and anger on his face fading slightly.

Peggy’s voice dropped, her grasp relaxing as her fingers lightly stroked his wrist. “So, what would you have thought about me back then, if I had arrived at the SSR office with a prosthetic arm? Would you have been disgusted as I used the clamp at the end to pick up a pen to write with? If I wore a short sleeved shirt on a hot day, would you be muttering along with Thompson about how I should cover that thing up?”

“God, no Peg! No. I would have been impressed with how you were adapting. I would have told Thompson to shut the hell up, that you were a war hero and he should show some respect.”

Peggy moved closer, her left hand lightly caressing his jaw. “Would you have found me unattractive, Daniel? Would you have thought about asking me out for a drink, and then remembered my arm and decide not to? Would you have thought about me stroking your cheek with the cold metal and felt repulsed?”

Daniel turned his face, kissing her palm as he trapped her hand with his. “Peggy, you would still be every bit as beautiful as you are now, and I would want you just as much.”

Her voice grew even quieter. “What about if I stood before you as I am now? No shirt to cover the straps. No way to disguise the scars. What if I slid off the arm and came to you with nothing to hide behind? Would you walk away? Would you turn the lights off quickly? Would your hands avoid touching near there….

...or would you still want me then?” Daniel stilled, and Peggy thought she could see the light dawning in his mind.

“Yes,” he whispered, shuddering. “Always.”

Peggy brought both her hands to his cheeks, her thumb brushing lightly over his lips. “Then trust in me, Daniel. Please. Believe in me when I tell you what I see in you. When I tell you that I want you. When I tell you that it is just another part of you, and that I am not afraid. I can’t make you love your leg, but I need you to let me love you, all of you.” 

Daniel drew in a shaky breath, his lips turning up in a small smile. “Okay,” he whispered, nodding.

“Okay,” she repeated back as she smiled brightly, blinking her eyes rapidly at the tears that threatened to spill out. Her arms wrapped around him as he pulled her down into his lap, burying his face in her hair. 

“Not this minute though, okay?” he asked, his voice muffled. “I mean, definitely today, just…in a little bit…if you can stand to wait that long before you rip my pants off me.”

Peggy laughed at the smirk in his voice, warmth bubbling up inside her. “I think I can control my baser instincts for a short while. But honestly, Daniel, rip your pants off with my hands? How uncouth. Why on earth would I want to do that when I plan to take them off slowly with my mouth instead?”

Peggy felt Daniel startle against her, and she let out a low evil chuckle. Oh my, this was promising to be a most entertaining evening. 

 

 

 


End file.
